Bionicle: The Axalara Wars
by nexustheimmortal
Summary: A veteran of many wars has been chosen to investigate a unidentified object that crashed in the desert. A squad was sent out, but HQ lost contact with them 1 day ago. Now it's up to 'Spectre' to track them down and find the object HQ spoke of. But this object would soon change the fate of the universe...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. So this is my first story I've decided to write so it may not be as good as some other stories. As a child, I played with many Bionicle sets and after discovering them again, I created some new figures and I thought about writing a story about their adventures, victories and failures. It's set in a new universe but it does have some previous items from the original. I respect your opinions and reviews, both positive and negative. It will help in future chapters. Well that's enough of me talking. Enjoy the story!

**Bionicle: The Axalara Wars **

**Chapter 1: Desert Solider**

Deep within the mechanical confines of the Codrex, something was disturbing the peace. Long has it been since the final battle between Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax and the forming of Spherus Magna, nothing had entered the Codrex in millennia. But now, the silence had broken. The humming engines of the Axalara T9 were shaking the confines before a loud boom. It slowly rose above the ground before disappearing in a flash, leaving without a trace. But the strangest thing was that it had no pilot…

"Remind me why I'm here again, Sir!" The loud voice boomed across the desert landscape. This voice belonged to a veteran solider, one of the top ranking soldiers of the National Army. Number 147, but is known only as 'Spectre' to everyone else. He was not one to use swords but someone to use more modern weapons such as guns and long ranged sniper rifles because he felt more suited to use weapons that he built himself (he was an expert in mechanics) and had a bit more precision in locating the enemy and getting the first strike on them. His mechanical body had seen better days but was helpful in the many wars he played his role in. His mask was attached to a canister on his back which helps him to breathe because of a problem from a battle that affected his mask and therefore his life.

Spectre was not someone who was easily annoyed but on this occasion, he had reason too. One moment he was in his quarters, and then he received a message from the Commander to head to the desert 1000 miles away, without an explanation. Like any other solider, he would normally get the information beforehand about a mission and then prepare for the unknown. However today, this tradition failed him.

"Never in my service to the National Army has this happened, and I must ask, why now?" A small hologram of the Commander sighed in front him. "Now Spectre. This had to be done somewhere where the rest of the army couldn't hear this." Spectre was now intrigued. This was new from the commander; he was not one to hide secrets. He was also one to send teams on missions in faraway locations. But this time he was alone. "Go on. You've piqued my curiosity."

The hologram smiled and started the reason he was here. "3 days ago, our satellites picked up an unidentified object headed towards our planet. We weren't able to shoot it down because of its blinding speed zooming past the defences, almost like a red comet. We were then told that it touched down in the desert a few miles from your current location. We sent Beta Squad to investigate, but we ran into some problems. It seems that this 'red comet' has tampered with our connections and we lost contact with them yesterday. Where you stand is where our connections can still reach. Your mission: locate Beta Squad and try to re-establish a connection with me, then head towards the area where the 'comet' touched down and investigate. Send a message then when you've discovered what it is. Safe journey, Spectre." The hologram ended, leaving the only sounds being a small wind picking up around him and his own breathing. Spectre had never felt more alone and vulnerable. But he reassured himself by grabbing his rifle and started tracking for a sign of Beta Squad. "Well, let's go," he said to himself. Little did he know how much this mission would affect him and the rest of the universe…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, for this chapter, it's more about Sceptre tracking Beta Squad in the desert than much development story wise. But it does have some points that will be used later on. Well let's carry on then.

**Bionicle: The Axalara Wars **

**Chapter 2: Demon of the Desert**

It was a dark, lonely night in the desert. Thousands of stars glistened in the night sky and the small scuttling of mechacorpions (a small robotic scorpion) was the only sound that could be heard. Until…

"COME ON! MOVE IT!" The command was loud and clear and the team moved fast across the dunes. The metal clanking of their feet raised the attention of the mechacorpions and soon began scuttling behind them. And that wasn't the only thing that was following them. Metres away were the lifeless dust that formed a demon of the desert that was hunting them down…

A few hours later…

Spectre had nearly given up. Even he knew that tracks in the desert were hard to find, even with his military experience. Besides, there wasn't much to look for in this desert. There was nothing but dunes all around him except for a large set of rocks and a cave a mile or so ahead of him. Even if Beta Squad wasn't there, the weather must have forced them there at some point during the day. Spectre turned and noticed a sandstorm picking up behind him. That looks fierce, he thought. I'd better hurry up to the rocks; they can provide some shelter for a while. But Spectre knew he had to be quick; any mark left by Beta Squad will have disappeared if the sandstorm reaches the rocks. And so, Spectre began running.

Spectre scanned the surrounding area. Nothing much here, he thought. They must have hidden in the cave then. As he went underneath the rocks, he turned and found the cave he noticed earlier. The rocks he was scanning created pillars for a make-shift shelter. Perfect. But as he walked closer to the cave, he could not only hear the sandstorm getting closer, he also heard a familiar sound. It was a distress beacon but a very weak one. As he entered, he saw a small flashing red light at the end of the chamber. He sat down and played the message. He was shocked to find who it was.

The message showed a former commander of the army, someone who trained him personally in his training days. He was Commander Valkier, once a leader of Xeta Squad that he led to save the HQ in Genesis City from total annihilation. He was regarded as national hero for his quick-thinking and fantastic strategies that saved the city. But it was rumoured that he would spend his time in an upcoming team, training them for the life as soldiers of the Army. The message began. 'Yin, is this thing on? It is? Ok then. This is an urgent SOS from the members of Beta Squad requesting immediate rescue. During our mission, we were being hunted down by some sort of creature, a 'demon of the desert' if you will. We have placed a beacon on us so whoever can find us can locate us for a evacuation. But we hope that the Army has noticed our disappearance on the radar and has sent someone with enough capabilities who can help us.' Spectre couldn't help but feel that was aimed at him for some reason. But his attention was turned back at the beacon.

A voice in the background shouted 'Sir! It's found us!' The message showed a small robot standing next to him shouting this report. 'Beta Squad! Move out! COME ON! MOVE IT!' the message then turned to static and briefly showed where the team was supposed to be on a map, but Spectre noticed that the sandstorm was interfiering with the signal, but he now knew where he had to go. He put the beacon in a pocket and left the cave. He only hoped that Valkier and the rest of Beta Squad were okay…

'Sir! What do we do?' Yin turned and looked at the commander. Valkier looked at him and issued his command. 'Start climbing! Gain as much ground as possible!' Yin and his brother Yang understood and began climbing up a large dune. They reached the top and turned towards the demon. It looked at the team and let out a banshee-like scream and began its attack on the prey…


End file.
